Diabolik Lovers Vol.6 Reiji Sakamaki (CD personaj)
Diabolik Lovers Vol.6 Reiji Sakamaki este cel de-al şaselea şi ultimul disc ai protagoniştiilor Sakamki, din colecţia Character CD. Cântecul se numeşte A Certain Prophet's Fate [とある預言者の、運命''Toaru Yogensha no Unmei] şi este cântat de către Katsuyuki Konishi , care îi dă voce lui Reiji Sakamaki. Premierea a avut loc pe data de 6 noiembrie 2013. Lista de piese # 'とある預言者の、運命''' 5:57 # とある預言者の、運命 -off vocal-''' 5:57 # '''Mini Drama 「Beautiful Flowers」 12:21 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「美しい花たち」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Utsukushī Hana-tachi」) Versurile Kanji = 鬱蒼とした黒い森「シュヴァルトヴァルト」 処女を溺愛 「うやま」う、ユニコーンの背に乗り 皓皓と光る月、風が戦 「そよ」 ぎ、 妖精たちの祈祷 「ざわめき」 に、心躍らせて疾駆する 「契約した「悪魔」の追撃が、あるとも知らずに------」 あ、愚かな少女「もの」よ「零落「おちぶ」れて」 その硝子の仮面は「罅「ひび」割れて」 決して振り返らぬ約束を反故「ほご」した罪 「貴女にはあれほど、きつく言ったというのに」 猛り狂った一本角、天高々と突き上げられ 乱れ咲く薔薇「ディ・ローゼ」　顔に飛び散った 真紅の呪詛は　我が眷属の運命「シックザール」 堕ちた魂「ゼーレ」、もう二度と------……… 「逃げられないと知れ！！」 失踪してく知識体系「ヴィッセンシャフト」 秩序「ゲソュール」を毀「こわ」した、恥知らぬ掌「て」により 罪々「Sinsin」と積る雪、贖「あがな」えなく 城壁すらも凌駕し、神に祈っても手遅れで 永遠の代償、その、「虚無」を受け止められす----- あゝ、夢を見た罰よ「なぜ、見るか」 この螺旋の迷路は「続いてく」 断じて　吸血「す」い尽くさぬ、規則「りせい」を保てなく 「クククッ……それとも、今すぐ、逝きたいと？」 欲に狂った疾風「シュトゥルム」、野原を凪ぎ、仮り獲られ むさんした薔薇「ディ・ローゼ」　脳を横切った 真紅の残存理念「ゲデヒトニス」は　我が眷属の運命「シックザール」 堕ちた魂「ゼーレ」、もう二度と-----…… 「…-----離れては、いけません」 語り「耳コピ」 ふふふっ、もう理解していただけたでしょうか？ 貴女は私に吸われ続ける運命「さだめ」なのです この予言は、絶対です…… だから、目覚めなさい 我が一族となって覚醒するのです 闇の中でしか見えない何かを、貴女と…感じたい 猛り狂った一本角、天高々と突き上げられ 乱れ咲く薔薇「ディ・ローゼ」　顔に飛び散った 真紅の呪詛は　我が眷属の運命「シックザール」 堕ちた魂「ゼーレ」、もう二度と-----…… 堕ちた魂「ゼーレ」、もう二度と-----…… 「…-----わかりましたか？ よろしい、それでは永遠「とわ」に、私のものになりなさい」 |-| Romaji = Ussou to shita shuvarutovaruto Shoujo wo uyamau yunikoon no seni nori Koukou to hikaru tsuki, kaze ga soyogi Yoseitachi no zawamekini kokoro odorasete shikusuru shita akuma no tsuigeki ga, aru to mo shirazuni Ah, orokanaru monoyo ochiburete Sonogarasu no kamen wa hibiwarete Keshite furikaeranu yakusoku wo hogoshita tsumi ni wa arehodo kitsuku itta to iu no ni Takeri kurutta ippontsuno tententakadaka to tsukiagerare Midarezaku diirouze kao ni tobichitta Shinku no juso wa wagakenzoku no shikuzaaru Ochita zeere mounidoto to suire Shisou shiteku vuissenshafuto Gefuru wo kowashita hajishiranu teini yori Sinsin to tsumoru yuki aganaenaku Jyoheki suramo ryougashi kami ni inottemo teokurede no daishou sono kyomu wo uketomerarezu Ah, yume wo mita batsuyo miruka Kono rasen no meiro wa tsuzuiteku Danjite suizukusanu risei wo tamotenaku soretomo ima suguyukitai to? Yoku ni kurutta shuturumunori wo nagikaritorame Musanshita diirouze nou wo yokogitta Gedehitoni suwa wagakenzoku noshikuzaaru Ochita zeere mounidoto wa ikemasen mou rikai shite itadaketa desho ka? Anata wa watashi suware tsuzukeru sadamenanodesu Kono yogen wa zettai desu Dakara mezamenasai Waga ichizoku to natte kakusai suru no desu Yami no atode shikamienai Nanika wo anata no kanjitai Takeri kurutta ippontsuno tententakadaka to tsukiagerare Midarezaku diirouze kao ni tobichitta Shinku no juso wa wagakenzoku no shikuzaaru Ochita zeere mounidoto Ochita zeere mounidoto ka? Yoroshii, sorede wa towani, watashi no mono ni narinasai |-| Engleza = In the thick black forest, With the beloved girl, riding on a unicorn's back, The shining moon, the rustling wind To the prayer of the fairies, my heart dances with speed contracted demon pursuing, without even knowing Ah, the foolish girl (falling to pieces) The glass mask of yours (cracking) Don't look back to the past, with the promise covered with sins though I told you severely With the crazy strength of one horn, pushed up the the high sky A rose blooming in disarray, scattering on my face The curse of this deep crimson is the fate of my family A never fallen soul can't ever escape The disappearance of the knowledge of wisdom Order broken by shameless hands Snow sinfully accumulating, unable to atone I will overcome these castle walls and even your prayers won't save you. external price, I cannot accept the void Ah, a dream of punishment (why did you look?) The maze of spiral (never ending) The depletion of blood sucking, it's beyond the stated rules Do you really want to die? Like a crazy storm of greed, in a field on calmness, temporarily caught by surprise A scattered rose, running through my mind These crimson principles are the fate of my family A never fallen soul won't let you go do you understand now? Your blood is destined to be sucked by me This prophecy is true So, wake up Awake and be a part of my family It is something that can't be seen in the darkness I want to feel it with you With the crazy strength of one horn, pushed up the the high sky A rose blooming in disarray, scattering on my face The curse of this deep crimson is the fate of my family A never fallen soul A never fallen soul you understand? So be mine forever Video thumb|left|335 px Referinţe #Dialover.net (Site-ul Oficial) #Traducerea versurilor de pe Otomelody Blogspot Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:CD personaj